The Morning was Overcast, with Promise of Sunshine
by LynnKouji
Summary: At the end of a long road to recovery after taking an unplanned dive off a cliff atop Mount Nibel, Cloud's birthday sneaks up on him and Zack's prepared a little surprise for him. [This is a drabble linked to a much larger arc; details provided in the author's note.]


**Disclaimers**: I make no claims of ownership here except to the writing of this fanfiction.

**Additional notes**: This is a drabble I wrote in response to a prompt left to me on my roleplay account, doublexcut, on tumblr (where this was also originally posted). There's quite a bit of background that isn't mentioned in this chunk of writing, all following the concept behind a roleplay arc pieced together by myself and the Zack Fair I roleplay continually with. The arc is titled, "Revival." If you wish to know more, simply lurk my Cloud blog (I have links for you to follow on the left). I don't think too much knowledge on "Revival's" plot is needed for this ficlet, though- I believe all the necessary information is included in the writing. I'm sure there will be questions, though, which I hope I'll eventually be able to answer in future drabbles related to this. Above all, I hope you enjoy this little piece.

* * *

Sunlight gently filtering through the curtains into the hotel room slowly stirred the blond from his quiet slumber, persuading sky blues to crack open. With a low groan, he slid his eyes shut once more and shifted, stretching out his limbs and sliding a hand over the now-cold sheets where another had once lain.

A frown matched the disappointment he felt, a small grunt escaping his lips. He must have slept in a little bit, something he'd been doing more lately- this lack of activity was really wearing him down. It made him miss waking up next to a certain ex-SOLDIER 1st Class on occasion, a past-time he was slowly growing rather used to- he enjoyed it, even, though he wasn't quite ready to admit this little fact. Then, with a little sigh, he lay for a few moments longer- he wasn't quite ready to move and start his day just yet. But, at the same time, he didn't like the prospect of lingering too long under the covers. There were simply too many things he could have been doing to make his day more productive and fulfilling than lounging around in bed whiling away the hours.

And so, he slowly pushed himself into a sitting position, shoving aside the covers and reopening his eyes to stare blankly down at the mattress. His mostly unzipped turtleneck vest hung over his shoulder now, the fabric rubbing at his arm uncomfortably. "...Nn." Lifting a hand, he fixed his vest and palmed his face in an attempt to wake himself up further with a small sigh. Grogginess clung to him like a sickness and he stifled a yawn, stretching his arms up over his head and raking both hands through tousled blond spikes.

As he slid his legs reluctantly over to dangle from the edge of the mattress, Cloud's cerulean hues shifted onto the nightstand where a little slip of paper sat. Suddenly curious, the blond delivery boy reached out, fingers tugging the slip up to read its contents.

_Cloud!_  
_Hey, sleepyhead! Come meet me by the beach near Nibelheim when you wake up, okay?_  
_ Zack_

A small scoff escaped his lips, somehow amused by the large scrawl adorning the paper- (_and he had thought his own handwriting was chocobo scratch...)_ With a little smile, he folded the slip between his fingers and stood. _By the beach, huh...?_ What on Gaia was Zack plotting now? Cloud couldn't help his mind wandering, possibilities flashing through his train of thought before they were quickly discarded. It didn't matter much in the end, all he wanted at that moment was to get moving and grab a quick breakfast on the way out.

With a ten minute shower and a clean change of clothes, Cloud made his way downstairs to meet with the innkeeper, booted feet slowing to a halt beside the front desk and his eyes drifting to the adjacent room where the young woman busied about most mornings.

Sarah was kind and gentle in her warm enthusiasm as she always had been since the first day Cloud had met her in passing during AVALANCHE's travels in search of Sephiroth. Their meetings had only been brief and mostly professional in the past, prior to the most recent incident further up the mountains. But now... the blond could say they were growing acquaintances, if not... friends. He owed her a lot for the food and shelter she had so graciously offered both him and Zack without so much a question, that much he knew for certain.

"Good morning, Cloud," came the woman's voice, warm and welcoming. She had just stepped out of the kitchen and storage area, brushing her hands on the small waist apron she wore over her jeans. "Did you want something to eat?"

Glancing around briefly as if in search of a certain raven-haired swordsman, Cloud then leveled cerulean hues onto the innkeeper's form. "...If you have something I can take with me, I'd really appreciate it," he said with a small nod.

He was never prepared for the bright smile that always accompanied his words whenever he said yes to any food she offered, but she had said once to him just a few days ago, that cooking and taking care of this inn was really all she had and, if she could cook for others- especially those she considered a friend- it made her happy. She never needed nor wanted a verbal thanks; them eating her homemade cooking with a smile was more than enough. So, while he stood somewhat perplexed by the light she seemed to emit, he simply and quietly watched as she made an affirmative nod and disappeared back into the kitchen, stepping out with a small paper bag in her hands and a basket covered in a thick plaited cloth hanging expertly from her elbow.

"I anticipated this." Her words as she approached him didn't particularly surprise him... but the basket did, his Mako-infused gaze falling upon the gentle weave. A giggle slipped from her lips, probably noticing his confused glance, and, not unkindly, the paper bag was thrust into his view instead. "I made something light and easy for you to eat on your way to the beach," she explained with a smile. "Zack said he left a note for you... and, as for the basket, this is something he requested of me." Sliding back a fraction, she stretched out her arm and lifted the basket in question, holding it out to Cloud. "If you would deliver this to him, it would be most appreciated, Mr. Strife." There was a tease to her gentle tone, waiting for him to take the offered basket, and the blond stared a moment before slowly nodding and reaching out to curl gloved fingers over the handle.

"Ah, thanks, Sarah," the delivery boy tentatively spoke. "I'll be sure he gets it." Delivering things even while on sick leave, was he? ...Could have been worse, though, and he had a good feeling what this was for, now. He then turned to leave, only to halt at the touch of a hand on his elbow.

"Oh!" His head turned, gaze falling on the woman behind him- she wasn't that much shorter than him, close to Tifa's height, but at his height, he was used to this... as much as it was difficult not to notice when she was suddenly in such close proximity for the first time he could remember. "Don't peek," she told him firmly, a finger rising between them. It was almost comical, the serious look she gave him- entirely unfitting for her warm and round, almost infantile, features. He wouldn't have believed she was capable of such a gaze till he had witnessed it himself.

But then, it was gone with a lighthearted laugh and the brunette gently pushed the silent blond, his eyes widening slightly in his surprise, toward the door. "Now, go along," she said with a bright smile, catching the door as he awkwardly opened it. "Don't forget to enjoy yourself."

With a small hesitation, Cloud lifted the hand he had opened the door with to wave casually as he watched her over his shoulder. "Yeah. You, too," came his response, unsure what to make of her demand. Honestly, it had only sparked the otherwise dead curiosity within him as to the contents of the basket.

"And, Cloud?"

Slowing his steps a bit to turn slightly and look over at the innkeeper, the young swordsman eyed her in silent inquisition, encouraging her to speak as he moved. "Yeah?"

"Happy birthday."

Stumbling a little in his surprise at her words, Cloud stopped and blinked a few times, fair lashes fluttering open and closed- startled and unsuspecting. Honestly, he had forgotten himself, not keeping track of the days and how they had rolled along- had time really rushed by so quickly? "I... ah, thanks," he replied once he had regained his voice, slowly turning back to face toward the space he had parked his Fenrir, just outside the entrance to town. "I'll... see ya later."

His... birthday...? That... probably explained this morning. The note, this basket.

With a small sigh, he lifted an arm and slid the basket's handle to his elbow so he could dig into the paper bag for the breakfast Sarah had supplied him. Pulling out an apple cinnamon muffin, a faint smile touched his lips. How she had learned just what he liked in such a short period of time was a little baffling- perhaps Zack was some help with that? His smile faded a little sheepishly at the thought, taking a small bite as he walked slowly down the packed dirt road leading outside Nibelheim. He could already see his bike peering into his line of vision, partly obscured by the shadows cast on it by the building it sat next to.

Approaching it, he slowed to a halt and set the basket on his seat carefully, making sure it wouldn't fall off as he slipped his muffin back into the paper bag and opened the side compartment to place the basket inside, handle folded down to fit. With that securely placed away, the blond slid onto his motorcycle and sat, paper bag set down in front of him, and he removed the muffin once more to finish it off, along with the banana Sarah had also included.

He then slipped the garbage back in the bag and removed his keys from his pocket, Fenrir's engine roaring to life within moments. Crumpling the bag, he made a shot for a nearby trash bin and made it, attention now returning to his mission. With a shift in gears, Cloud tore off, turning down the road toward the beach. If he had walked, it would have taken him a few hours- but on bike, he could be there within thirty or forty minutes. Made him wonder when Zack had left... perhaps he borrowed a Chocobo from one of the farmers?

A small smile touched his lips at the thought and he shook his head slightly, pushing thoughts from his mind. The feeling of the wind against his skin and brushing through his hair consumed his senses, a deep breath filling his lungs. Kicking up the speed, Cloud leaned in as he ripped up the dirt road, eager to arrive at his destination.

Parking his bike behind the cliffs near the beach once he arrived, Cloud dismounted and slid around to reach for the latch to open the storage compartment he had stashed the basket in. He could hear the sound of the waves in the distance, coming from around the opening in the cliff-side and down the dirt pathway, and he smiled faintly, lifting the basket and closing the compartment. As he turned to slip past his Fenrir, he reached out with his freehand to grab the keys from his ignition and stuffed them into a hidden pocket.

"Well, you took your time, now didn't you?"

The sound of Zack's familiar voice caused the blond to stop in his tracks, surprised as he craned his neck around to look for the man, basket dangling at his side from gloved digits. "Zack?"

Soon as the name slipped from his lips, the raven-haired man strode into view from around the corner of rock, his signature smile on his lips. "Who else were you expecting?" he asked, approaching the shorter blond. Teasing, as always.

A small frown touched his lips as his gaze leveled with the other, fair brows furrowing slightly. "No one, but I couldn't see you." Slowly, he then lifted the basket Sarah had handed him and stepped a little closer. "Sarah asked me to deliver this to you." His expression loosening now, Cloud smiled faintly up at the other. "Did you actually plan this all out, or was it a spontaneous decision?" Now it was his turn to do the teasing- and he enjoyed it, sky blues narrowing slightly.

"Totally all planned!" came Zack's confident response, a hand raising to rest on his hip as he pumped his fist with the other. Then, he added, his grin turning a little sheepish, "...at the last second. But planned all the same!" He let his hand fall from his hip, the other reaching out for the handle to the basket Cloud held out to him.

Allowing him to take the basket, Cloud slid closer, an arm sliding loosely around the other. "That so?" he asked with a small, amused smile. Regardless of Zack's level of planning, this was... a nice little outing, of sorts. Though, he hadn't really expected Zack to be all that much of a... romantic. A faint flush touched his cheeks as the thought passed through his mind, pondering this situation to himself and how this all had come to be. It... wasn't necessarily rushed, hardly- just, different. Unexpected. More than that, it was... nice, welcoming.

"Yep!" An arm slid around him in turn, pulling the blond close to Zack's side snugly by his shoulders as the ex-SOLDIER turned to lead them down the path with their picnic basket in his freehand. "How you feeling? Sleep okay?" Cloud could see the warm smile on Zack's face, his eyes on him, curiously probing as their gazes met.

"...Good," he replied, returning the other's smile with a small one of his own. "I... slept fine. You?"

"Don't sound so sure, there," Zack replied, head tilting slightly as his smile faded a fraction, but Cloud shook his head and smiled a little wider, though a bit sheepish. "Ya sure?" The raven leaned in a bit, lifting the hand resting upon Cloud's shoulder to gently comb through blond locks and closing in further when the blond sheepishly tilted his head down and closed his eyes.

"Mn... yeah, I'm sure," he said softly, with firm confidence. And it was true- he had slept just fine... great, even. What nagged him was that feeling as he woke to an empty bed... and the defiance he felt toward that feeling of dependence, that desire to be close... to be close to the one source of warmth in his life right now.

"Hm..." He felt Zack's gaze on him still, trying to read him he was sure, and slowly reopened his eyes to meet the other's. "If you're sure." The fingers in his hair traced their way to his cheek, thumb tenderly brushing the pale flesh there before his arm wrapped back around his shoulders and Zack bent to press a warm kiss to Cloud's forehead. "Happy birthday, by the way," he murmured quietly with a smile in his voice, nose now nestling into blond locks.

A small laugh escaped Cloud's lips, eyes fluttering shut once more as he shifted to stand closer, in front of the other now. "The best, thank you," he murmured in response, both arms now wrapped securely around the raven-haired swordsman. This... date hadn't even officially started and already, this day was won over.

Yeah, it couldn't have been any greater than this.


End file.
